


slow dancing

by achievingelysium_archive (achievingelysium)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Archived from FFN, F/M, Percabeth the Original OTP, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievingelysium/pseuds/achievingelysium_archive
Summary: "Piper wonders when they got so good at dancing. They've never done it before in front of them, and she doesn't see how they would have time between battles and quests to learn."In which Percy and Annabeth never cease to amaze, and Piper really wishes she could slow dance like they do. Three times our favorite couple just make slow dancing an art. Percy/Annabeth, Piper/Jason.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, background Piper McLean/Jason Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	slow dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Dec 8, 2013.

**slow dancing  
**PJFC

* * *

Annabeth puts her head on Percy's shoulder. They twirl to a song existing only in their heads. Percy smiles as he wraps an arm around her waist. Piper wonders when they got so good at dancing. They've never done it before in front of them, and she doesn't see how they would have time between battles and quests to learn.

They make it look so _easy_ , though. Percy flips Annabeth over in a move she's never seen before, and the beat seems to quicken, bare feet pounding against wood. She is instantly jealous; who wouldn't be?

Finally, the song seems to end for both of them, and they bow to each other, eyes gleaming. And Annabeth laughs, a high, clear laugh that is echoed by Percy's deep, rumbling one, and she can see the love shining between them.

* * *

Olympus is beautiful- Annabeth did a great job. The Giant War is over (good riddance to Queen Dirt Face), and somehow, the Olympians managed to find enough resources to host a _party_. A freaking party.

Jason invites her to dance, and she smiles. He looks so cute standing there, the scar on his lip pulled tight, his baby blue eyes beautiful and irresistible. She nods a yes, and they fly by other couples.

As they dance, Piper spots Annabeth and Percy moving slowly in a far corner, whispering to each other.

* * *

She isn't very surprised when she finds a certain couple spinning around on the beach. It's August eighteenth- Percy's birthday and the supposed 'Percabeth' anniversary. She had wanted to say happy birthday, but Percy looks a tiny bit preoccupied.

Annabeth is dipped low, her hair brushing to the ground. Percy leans down and kiss her as they pull up, holding her tighter. Piper wonders if Jason loves her that much, but she's sure this is _the_ couple, and not really a couple like what she and Jason are. It's in the Book of Relationships in the Aphrodite Cabin, which Piper will never add to.

She can't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

She can't take it anymore. One day, while everyone is lazing around, she wanders over to them and asks how they got so good at slow dancing. They both laugh together, grinning at her.

Percy tells her it started at Westover Hall, but Annabeth insists it started at an Olympian party, but somehow the heated debate leads to a sort of dance. Piper just sighs as Jason wraps his arm around her, both watching the couple dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on FFN, and is being archived on AO3. General disclaimer: my old writing does not always reflect my current opinions or skills.
> 
> Originally written on: Dec 8, 2013.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
